


Pathetic

by 09Hitorib



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cutting, IM A SINNER, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Spoilers for Dangan ronpa 2, Torture Mentioned, Violent Sex, kazuichi gets wrecked, remnants of despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Hitorib/pseuds/09Hitorib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless despair!Soudam smut.<br/>Kazuichi loves being degraded.<br/>Gundam is sadistic.<br/>I think you get the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathetic

A loud ring of laughter came to Gundam's ears, his scarf lazily over his mouth. He knew what that laughter meant and couldn't help but grin. Once he had opened the door, the sweet smell of rotting bodies graced his nose. He saw bright pink staining the floors and walls. He noticed the smaller pink haired man laughing uncontrollably, in front of the tortured corpse of a young woman. 

The breeder approached the Mechanic, the sight of his lover like this never failed to turn him on. The despair in his laughter, felt like heaven to his ears. 

"The device was responding success!" Kazuichi muttered, breathing heavily. "Isn't it beautiful Tanaka, so fun seeing them suffer."

Gundam moved close to the laughing man, wrapping his arms around him before biting down on his lover's ear. Blood trickled down into his mouth, Gundam made sure to lick it all off. He felt the smaller tremble, before letting out a breathy moan.

"You want that?" The pink haired man moaned out eagerly.

Gundam replied by squeezing Kazuichi's ass, earning another sweet moan. The Mechanic grinned playfully and moved away. He began to discard his clothing, allowing it to fall to the floor. He could feel the Breeders gaze on him, making his body feel completely hot. 

"I don't want you to go easy on me." He said softly. "Treat me like the pathetic tool I am, break me." 

Gundam took out the knife from his pocket, and quickly closed on the pink haired man. He forced him down, before slicing his already scarred stomach. Kazuichi whimpered lightly, as he felt a tongue circle the wound lapping up the blood. The pain make his groin throb.

The breeder shoved his thumb into Pink haired mans mouth. He took out his thumb and licked off the saliva. Gundam stood up, unzipping his trousers and quickly replacing his thumb with his already hard cock. 

Kazuichi desperately tried to lick and suck at the girth. His face bright red in lust and his lips lazily wrapped around the width of Gundam's dick. Taking handfuls of bright Pink hair, he thrusted into the violated mouth, letting out deep moans. Tears stained the mechanics eyes, he tried his best to swallow the whole length of it.

Gundam grinned widely and made sure to thrust roughly, as he pulled at his lovers hair. It felt amazing, abusing the shorter like this and he knew full well that Kazuichi adored being abused. He loved his pathetic expression and the lewd noises coming from his mouth. He felt close already, so he pushed the other off onto the hard floor.

The pink haired man instinctively moved onto all fours, knowing well what comes next. Gundam grabbed his hips roughly, moving into place. He soon thrust forward into the Mechanics ass, savouring the loud yelp from his lover. Kazuichi shook violently, the feeling of being taken dry causing his dick to twitch. 

"Gundam!" He moaned, voice all breathy and needy. 

Gundam dug his finger nails into the others ass, causing it to bleed. He started to thrust violently and quickly. The feeling of Kazuichi's inner walls clamping down, made him feel like he was going crazy. He grabbed a fist full of pink hair and pushed it against the hard ground. 

Kazuichi had already came multiple times, the pain was delicious. He moaned loudly, hoping that maybe someone could hear. He desperately moved in time with the thrusts, the sound of Gundam's satisfied breaths made him smile ever so slightly. He knew he was close again, his swollen cock twitched. Soon, more of his cum splattered against the floor. He could feel  
Gundam's thrusts getting more erratic.

The breeder found himself on the edge of climax, when he felt the walls tighten around him again. 

He mumbled a single word. "Cumming." Soon he shot his load into Kazuichi's red asshole and pulled out. 

He couldn't help but grin widely, as he saw his semen pouring out of his lovers abused twitching hole. Gundam slapped his ass hard and laughed loudly. 

"You are so pathetic." He exclaimed. "But at least you are good for something."

Kazuichi breathed heavily and got into a sitting pose. His mouth was contorted into a toothy grin. He watched intently as the other man cleans himself off. He knew he was going to leave now. 

"Please visit again Tanaka." He said sweetly, earily sweet. "You are the only person I don't hate after all." 

Gundam nodded lightly and zipped up his trousers. He glanced at him and smiled. 

"Never change whore." Gundam muttered, before leaving the workshop. 

Kazuichi fell into loneliness again, he grabbed at his hair sobbing wildly. The feeling of despair just felt so amazing, he thought to himself. His sobs turned into hysterical laughter. That man truely drove him crazy.


End file.
